


Thunderstorms

by mohabbat (lovemeter)



Series: The Rogers Family Photo Album [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/mohabbat
Summary: Thunderstorms are rather scary.





	Thunderstorms

“[Y/N].” Steve said in a sing song voice. 

 

“Yes.” you said in the same manner but with a sleepy tone. 

 

Both of you were laying in bed. You were facing one side while he was facing you from behind. The soothing sound of raindrops hitting the roof outside calmed you as you laid there. You knew Steve was up to something and you didn’t want any of it. He drew closer to you and hugged you from behind. He nuzzled his face into your neck and kissed it. 

 

“I know what you’re trying to do Stevie so you better stop it.” You deadpanned. 

 

“Come on doll, I miss you.” He whined. 

 

“I’ve been with you all day.” You told him. 

 

“You know what I mean.” Steve said while getting up and putting his left arm on the other side of you locking you in. You laid yourself flat on the bed and smirked. 

 

“No I don’t think I do.” You flirted with him. Your sleepiness disappear. You locked your arms around his neck and continued. “Do you mind telling me?” 

 

“How about I show you instead?” Steve said with a smirk and proceeded to kiss you on the lips. 

 

You felt electricity rush through you when he did so. He broke the kiss and left kisses on the skin of your jaw and neck. He found your sweet spot and sucked on it. You gave a small whimper. 

 

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the closed door of the room. Steve got off of you with a sigh and said “Come in.” 

 

It was Jason with his stuffed dog.

 

“What’s wrong sweety?” You asked him. 

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight? Chase is scared.” Jason said. You both knew he was the one scared but he just didn’t want to show it. 

 

“Of course. Come here little man.” Steve opened his arms and motioned his son to come to him. 

 

Jason ran into his arms and was placed in between the both of them in the bed. 

 

“So why is Chase scared?” You asked propping yourself on one arm. 

 

“The thunder.” Jason replied. “It’s too loud and scary.”

 

It was thundering? You hadn’t noticed. Guess you were a little busy hehe. All of sudden you heard a loud burst of thunder coming from outside and Jason hid himself in his dad’s side. 

 

“It’s ok there’s nothing to be scared about. It’s just Uncle Thor being loud.” You said. 

 

“Why does he always have to be so loud?” Jason whined still holding onto Steve. 

 

“I don’t know I’ll ask him the next time he comes to visit.” Steve said with a chuckle while rubbing the boy’s back. 

 

You heard small footsteps at your door. 

 

“Mom”

 

“Yes Alex?” You said. 

 

“I’m scared can I sleep with you tonight?” he said truthfully unlike his little brother. 

 

“Of course come here big guy.” You said. 

 

He came to your side of the bed and dove in just as soon as it began to thunder again and rain harder. Both boys felt safer in between their parents. 

 

“It’s okay Alex, it’s just Uncle Thor.” Jason reassured his brother. 

 

“I know, he must be doing something wild wherever he is.” Alex said still scared. 

 

“Yes he is but now it's time for both of you to go to sleep it's getting late.” You said tucking them in between you. In a king-sized bed the four of fit just right 

 

Alex nuzzled his face in your neck and Jason laid his head on Steve’s arm. They said goodnight to you two and fell asleep. You looked over to Steve and whispered I’m sorry. And he said it was ok while taking your hand and giving it a kiss. You both made yourself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

 

Early the next morning Steve woke up. His eyes opened to see a small foot near his face. He pushed it away slowly and sat up. Somehow Jason had managed to rotate himself an entire 180°. He was sleeping with his mouth wide open and limbs spread on top of the duvet. Steve shook his head with a smile and looked over to his right to see you sleeping with your arm around Alex and chin resting on top of his head. The three of you looked so peaceful and his heart filled with warmth. He got his phone from the side table and took a picture of the three of you sleeping and made it his home screen. Nothing in the world would ever compare to these tender moments with his cute little family.

**Author's Note:**

> There are only two lasting bequests we can give our children. One is roots , the other wings.


End file.
